


You keep what you kill

by BedeWhinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedeWhinchester/pseuds/BedeWhinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will has to make a choice - but is it going to be one they can live with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You keep what you kill

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I will expand on this or not...just sort of popped into my head after I was reading another fic. I welcome feedback and take very good care of it :)

Cas stared at Dean and Sam as they stared back at him. Beneath their feet the remains of demons lay mangled, the death rattles in their chests enough to turn even the most stalwart.  
"Well, at least we're alive." Dean slapped Sam on the back and hefted the shotgun. "Come on, Sam's buying the first round."  
"Why is that?" Sam grumbled as they tromped out of the old building. He glanced behind them. "Besides, we should burn it to the ground don't you think?"  
"Yep, we will." Dean chuckled and gestured at Cas. "A little help there Cas."  
Cas shook his head but snapped his fingers and the warehouse burst into flames.  
Turning around, the trio froze as a demon popped up.  
"Fuck sakes, look you wanna..." Dean started.  
"You should be aware of the rules, Winchester." The demon sneered. "This is most unusual, but rules are rules. Even in Hell."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam pulled out Ruby's knife, his knuckles white with the grip on the hilt of the weapon.  
An eerie cackle slipped past the demon's lips as he waved a hand at them. A strange clattering had the trio looking down to see what looked like an old talisman. Dean nudged it away with the toe of his boot as Cas leaned closer to peer at it.  
"This is not possible." Cas stepped back, pushing Dean and Sam back behind him.  
"Welcome to your reign, boys." The demon winked, his black eyes flashing. "Rules are rules, ain't that right Angel?"  
"What does he mean Cas?" Sam asked as the demon vanished.  
"Yeah, what the hell is that?" Dean pointed at it a look of horrified curiosity on his face.  
"That would be the crown." Cas shivered and stepped back, pressing his back against Dean.  
"Crown? Crown of what?" Sam demanded.  
"Hell. It would appear we're not the rules of Hell." Cas replied.  
"Oh Hell No!" Dean screamed.  
"Rules are rules, Dean." Cas turned to him. "This could work in our favor though."  
Dean glared at him. "I hated being there the first forty years, you think I wanna go back?"  
"This time," Sam muttered. "You wouldn't be on the rack. Remember, Dean, rule are rules. And the King doesn't go on the rack."  
"What rules state that? Hmm?" Dean shoved by Cas, walking around the amulate.  
"The rule that states: You keep what you kill." The demon popped up again with a giggle. "And you killed the king and his last knights. So, welcome."  
"Fuck." 


End file.
